LOVE SPELL
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: AU SOKKA IS A YOUNG WARLOCK ZUKO BANSIH PRINCE WILL LOVE BLOSSOM READ AND FIND OUT MPREG SASH RAPE INCSET
1. Chapter 1

Sokka wept over his master and friend Warlock master Chi Fong a great and powerful sorcerer who took him in when his family and village basined him because of his powers there was a line between magic and bending and he cross it the only one who tried to save him was Katara. apperalty magic was evil while bending was consder natural but for him it was the same.

there was a knock on the door Sokka went to answar it a beauiful young woman of twenty walked in.

" Where is that old fool Master Fong it is time for my youth potion I will be married in a week and my new husband must never know I am really nintey and not twenty oh and I may need a potion for having babies well go get the old fool"

" Sorry Lady Lilith but my master is dead died in his sleep last night" said Sokka sadly

" Noooooo I need those potions and fast or I am doomed you make boy and I'll pay handsomely " said Lady Litith pouring mounds of gold on the table

" But ma'am I never made a potion before without Master Fong" said Sokka then it hit him the Necronomicon that book all spells and potions he would need and that was alot of gold.

" Come in a few and you will the spells you need Lady Litith" said Sokka

" Good if it works you'll be rich if it dosen't well you'll see" Lady Litith turning back to the door " have it ready when I get back"

" Yes ma'am they'll be ready " said Sokka running to the book's hiding place flipping though the pages finding the right potion. " Man this potion going to be hard to make oh spirts what did I do most of the things I need is going to take time might as well getting them if I have a chance of making it in time"

Sokka left the house and into the woods it took many hours but Sokka returned with what was needed he even braved a trip into town were many gave him drity look they knew the old witch was dead and if he had a pray of living past tomrrow then he needed to make this potion right.

" Master Fong please help me I beg you to guide me in death as you did in life." Sokka preyed then he started to make the potion.

For hours he tolled saying spells cutting the right root boiling the water at the right degrees and praying to every god and goddess that it worked finally.

" There the potions are ready ok master Fong today I bury you or join you gulp I hope it's the first" said Sokka

" Boy is my potion done I am getting so old hurry up demon child" sheecrhed Litith and she wasn't kidding from a few hours she went from twenty to fifty and she looked like a corpse in fact she scared him when he open the door.

" Here you are the youth potion it should fast ma'am " said Sokka as she drained every last drop

" Damn this stuff is awful just like Fong gasp - it's working I feel it oh I will be beauiful" said Litith and true she look even better like a goddess

" Oh my god you are hotter then hell " said Sokka

" I know and now your money " clapping her hands two men with one hugh sack each drop them in front of Sokka who just gawked

" Oh sweet heaven this so much I never even had one" said Sokka never have seen this much gold he knew she was loaded but damn.

" Now for the others will they give boys or girls?

" Both drink the blue and you will have sons the pink girls." said Sokka

" Oh goody well I hope to work more with you Master Witch " said Lady Litith with a bow

" Uh yeah you too" said Sokka noting she spoke with more respect now then earlier

she left taking her men with her " Oh thank you Master I know you look after me like always now for a buairl fit for a king " Sokka said Grinng he could give his master a good place to rest forever

" Well I am off to town " he said looking at his master who looked more like sleeping then dead.

Meanwhile Prince Zuko walked though the forest with his Uncle and a small band of soilders

" Damn this forest what hell are we doing uncle anyway?" said Zuko

" Zuko we are our way to see an old friend of mine Master Chi Fong an imporant man very man" said Iroh

" What we are looking for an old witch" said Zuko he heard of this Master Fong his Father mention him in fact he order whoever found him would be rewared this was a chance for him to get his honor back.

" Now Prince Zuko this is not your usal type of witch he saved hunreds in battle even me and he help in your brith."

" Damn it lets go and find your witch were is he?" said Zuko

" Well outside town but we need to find were excaut becuase he moves his house around case witch hunters what to pay a call"

" Well let's get to town and fast it is almost dark and I doubt people here are Fire Nation friendly" said Zuko

In town word spread fast Litith or Lily as she is called claim he saved her life true he did at the rate she was aging she would have be dead in a week.

" Let's see I need a week's supply of food and some new clothes and new everything we were running low on everything for a while"

" Hey mister there are some Firebenders looking for you"

" What" said Sokka looking at the samll boy

" Yeah there looking for the witch master"

" Damn"

* * *

next chapter more Zuko and Sokka 


	2. Chapter 2

" Damn damn damn why the hell firebenders god those fucking sons of bitches" said Sokka he hasn't felt such haterd in years.

" Listen kid here is 20 gold coins stall them and they're be more for you later" said sokka giveing the boy some gold.

" that would not be so wise Sokka prince Zuko might hurt the young boy you know"

Sokka turned Iroh was standing right behined him." Who are you sir?" said Sokka

" I am Iroh unlce to prince Zuko and brother to the fire lord"

now Sokka move here was when he move back some " Don't worry young warlock we are not to burn you in fact I find the whole burning witches wrong no one should die for being what they were born to be"

Sokka felt a little easier now " Well what do you what Iroh" Said Sokka

" I wanted to see Master Chi Fong I know you are his student is it possible to see him" said Iroh

Sokka drop his head tears felling from his face " No I am sorry he is dead last night in his sleep he was sick for the longest time sniff"

" Really well I am sorry for your loss Sokka" said Iroh then looking at the sky " Mmm it's dark you should head home I hope we could find an Inn"

" If you want you and Zuko could stay for the night at my place it's small but should be room enough" said Sokka though he didn't know why maybe the old man seem so nice not most of the firebenders Master Fong fought off before.

" Well Sokka if you mean that I will tell Zuko he might be pleased" said Iroh bowing and leaving

Sokka turned back and headed in the Apothecary for potion ingredients " What in the hell was I thinking they're Firebeneders the type that killed- he stopped moemies of that day

" Sokka come inside hurry and stay hidden take your sister I will stall now shush"

their mother hid them but could not hide herself " WITCH were are you by order of the Fire Lord you are to come with us"

She refuse and the Firebenders burned her alive her screams still echo as he watch the only person he loved die within seconds " I love you my son " her last words before the fires comused her.

His father stood and did nothing he let the Firebenders muder her for nothing " Hmph well that's one less mouth to feed"

Sokka in his thoughts did not watch were he was going and bumped into someone.

" Watch it " said Zuko " Damn my uncle if we find him I am going to kill him"

Sokka snorted this guy's uncle must have ditch him hell he would have

" What so damn funny huh why not share the joke" said Zuko

" Well if I did you might start crying" said Sokka he looked this kid over he could be but a year or so older the Sokka was and that scar damn he must of got into a fight and lost bad.

Zuko was pissed flames danced in his eyes " What was that you son of a bitch" gorwled Zuko

Damn he is a Firebender he was dead he had to think quickly wait that Telaport spell it was his only chance well here goes

" Well nice chatting bye" said Sokka he vasinhed on the spot

Zuko stared " What the hell get back and fight like a man" he stomp off burning any and everything in his path.

Sokka reappeared in front of his wooden house " Well that was fun now to bury matser Fong "

it didn't long an hour tops he buried him in their favorite place under the cherry blossom tree.

" Goodbye Master I will never forget you or all that you have done for me" said Sokka

Back in Town " WHAT the old witch is dead we wasted time in a hell bent town and for what god damn it" said Zuko

" Now now Prince Zuko at least I found a place to stay for a while it looks like rain" said Iroh

" What the raining season now damn how long do they last" said Zuko trying to keep his tempar in check

" Oh six to eight weeks or longer"said Iroh waiting for the exposlion he didn't have to wait long

" SIX TO EIGHT WEEKS" shouted Zuko ready for the first time in his life to kill his uncle

" Clam down it's not so bad we have a place to stay and the men can stay at the Inn" said Iroh hoping to clam the beast that Zuko was ready to unleash

" Fine let's before it starts raning and we drown"

Sokka meanwhile was trying to spell the house bigger with some luck but when he tired to make more rooms they didn't last long.

" Damn I guess they could share a room I'll take master Fong's room well my room now I guess" said Sokka looking out of the window it was storming bad outside he looked over his food supplies he had more then enough to last for a month.

there was a knock at the door " I guess that's them" taking a deep breath he opened the door seeing not Iroh but the scar eye boy from town " HOLY FUKING SHIT" said Sokka " Are you staking me or something whatever your name is but I should warn you I am a master of the mysitc arts"

Zuko looked him up and down " Yeah right I bet your here when the real appricte is out trying to stop this storm it's getting kind flooded down "

" Ah Master Sokka how nice to see you again what bad weather we having huh?" said Iroh coming from the rear " This is Zuko I hope he hasn't been too rude he is set in his ways"

" UNCLE" said an embarssed Zuko

" This crazy fire weileding bender is Zuko" said Sokka not thinking as usual

" What was that witch do you what a taste of ture power" said Zuko his hands flaring up

" PRINCE ZUKO" said Iroh " mind your manners this nice young man is offering his home when he could be morning his beloved master so show a little respect"

Zuko gave his uncle a ditry look and pushed his way inside " Please excuse him he's had a bad day"

" Great what have I gotten myself into"he thought as he made his way to the prince this was going to be tough.

* * *

well that's it for now next will have some sex so beware and mention of rape. review please


	3. Chapter 3

I DON"T OWN MANY AND THIS WILL BE INCEST RAPE SALSH AND OTHER THINGS

* * *

Katara look down from her waterbending god she missed Sokka though it had be years since the day that this village basinhed him and she did nothing " Damn you father for everything" she said wishing for the day she could kill him after the way he treated Sokka she suddered at one mermory. 

It was two years before he was bansed she was trying to waterbend when she heared " Father please I am sorry it wasn't my fault I didn't mean to" she could hear his pleas " No not again please"

she looked in the window and was horrorfid at what she saw Sokka on the floor bleeding it seems their father always beat him for something that wasn't it he was kneeling on the floor his pants down and her father no her sire he no longer had the right to be called Father pulling down his pants and taking out his huge cock and gasp raping Sokka.

Katara couldn't belelive her eyes the man who was suppose to love them was fucking his son agaisnt will she had to do something filling her lungs she screamed the loudest scream ever heared.

Their sire before filling his late wife's son with his seed heared his daughter scream " I will be back later to finsh" he said giving one last painful thurst in Sokka " Katara sweetie what's worng"

" I-I-I saw a whale rat it tried to bite me " Sobbed Katara

" Oh baby don't worry daddy's here and I send Sokka out to find the rat after I am done punishing him he broke plate you know the I made" said Father

A PLATE is that why you were raping him you bastrad thought Katara but said " Dad watch my water whip" this went on for hours she hope her borther was okay.

" That's enough dear time come inside I am proud of you that you won't a witch like your mother you see witches are evil and need to be taught thier place like your brother-"

It then she swore she helped Sokka any way she could do his chores distarced thier Sire when needed.

" Oh Sokka I am so sorry one day I will bring you home" she said looking acorss the sea.

Sokka meanwhile he didn't all Firebenders nope just one and his name was Prince Zuko

" Damn him he is so lucky I haven't master the art of magic or his ass would be toast"

" Ah Master Sokka do you have any flu potions it seems Zuko"s got it bad " said Iroh

" Oh top right shelf in the blue bottle" said Sokka hoping the prince would drop dead

once Iroh got to the shelf his hand pass two bottles pink and blue " Uncle does he have anything or not"

Iroh sighed not looking grab the pink bottle and gave to Zuko who drink it in one gulp then went to sleep the rest of the day went by quickly and peacefully.

" Sokka will you check on Zuko I am busy making tea" said Iroh

Sokka went to the prince's room he looked down at him excpet for the scar he was very good looking cute even.

Zuko opened his eyes and as if seeing him for the first time said " your so Beauitful"

" Yeah yeah What?" said Sokka looking at the prince " Well I am going to help Iroh now you just rest"

he noted the way zuko was looking at him with a dreamy look " What the hell this guy is crazier then I thought" said Sokka

" So how is Zuko feeling better I hope " said Iroh

" He is acting strange I mean when he opened his eyes it was if he saw me for the first time and he had a dreamy look too" said Sokka " did you give him the blue potion?"

" yes I did he drink quick too maybe I'll chcek to make sure he is all right he could be seeing things he might have thought you were a beauiful girl" said Iroh

" Yeah beauiful" said Sokka he never thought himself as beauiful in his life

" Prince Zuko are you feeling well" said Iroh

Zuko looked at him and asked " were is Sokka ?"

" Uh well he is drinking tea he was a little worried about you" said Iroh " You know we may have to leave soon the rain is slowing down we go back to the ship"

" Is Sokka coming too" Zuko

" Uh no I don't think so I see no reseaon why"

" BECAUSE I SAID SO" shouted Zuko

" Uh well alright uh I will let you rest" said Iroh

Sokka was making dinner when a bang on the door " SIR please come quick" he open the door a boy of no more the ten look up at him " PLEASE come quick my mother is in larbor the baby will be due any mintue now"

" what do you need me to do I am not even a full witch yet" said Sokka he never brith a baby before

" Sokka there is no time I can help your master showed me everything now lets go" said Iroh

they left meanwhile Zuko lay in bed thinking of only sokka "what's worng with me" he said at first he hated him but now he whats to fuck every part of him " Damn what am I going to do we will be leaveing soon " he sighed all he needed was a little luck.

Hour after hour he thought and all the plans suck moslty becuase it invouled pain and touture and that was not a good way to start then it hit him " I could seduce him it will be easy just need to get things in place " he walked to the kitchen and started to cook.

An hour later just as he put the last piece of meat in the stew Sokka and Iroh walk in tried and a bloody mess

" Oh god that is something I never want to do that again " said Sokka then " uh Zuko did you make dinner?"

" Huh yeah I had nothing else to do and I was getting hurgery so I whipped something up beef stew" said Zuko

Sokka and Iroh looked at him as if he were nuts " Where the hell is the Zuko and who are you" Sokka said

" Ha ha real funny Sokka no it's me just trying to be nice " said Zuko

they sat down to dinner and for once had a nice civl chat usually Sokka and Zuko had to fight over food who would cook clean dishes you name it

" Well I am tired boys goodnight" said Iroh

" Goodnight Iroh" said both boys

" well thanks for dinner Zuko it was great I didn't know you could cook" said Sokka

" Well I have a few sercets" Zuko said smiling a sexy smile he was rewarded when Sokka blushed and looked away now time to move in.

* * *

oh I can't wait will Zuko's plan work or will Sokka get wise oh and we'll see more of Katara and thier father as well sorry if this is a little long. review please. 


End file.
